Sutilmente
by Lonely Loony
Summary: E se houvesse a deusa Afrodite, ela se apaixonasse por Saga e o ajudasse a tomar controle do Santuário? Um dia na vida dos dois. Songfic, muito aleatório. Classifiquei M para garantir.


Nota: Esse é meu primeiro songfic, baseado na música "Sutilmente". Eu cheguei a escrever vários capítulos com o Saga e a deusa Afrodite da _Sacred Saga_ (Google pleasy). E se essa deusa tivesse se apaixonado por ele e o ajudado a tomar controle do Santuário, na época em que ele matou o Shion? Esse songfic é um dia na vida dos dois e todo o turbilhão de sentimentos que os consome.

Eu não costumo postar coisas tão randômicas, mas, sei lá.

* * *

Sutilmente – Afrodite e Saga (songfic)

Ele estava sentado, imponente com os trajes de Mestre. E ela estava a seus pés, com a cabeça no colo dele, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos.

_"E quando eu estiver triste__  
__Simplesmente me abrace"_

Ela fechava os olhos toda vez que sentia o toque das mãos dele. Ela não precisava de mais nada no mundo. Era sua prisioneira, coração e mente escravos da vontade daquele homem. O seu mundo girava em torno dele.

Ele, naquele momento pensava que à sua maneira, a amava. Mas lamentava estar destruindo a vida daquela mulher por seus propósitos egoístas. Sabia que a machucaria, isso não poderia ser evitado. E lá estava ela, dando sua vida por ele, seu coração numa bandeja. Ela, que poderia ter quem quisesse, uma das mais poderosas deusas... E ele temia por ela. Muitas vezes não sabia o que estava fazendo e ela o acalmava com seu amor incondicional...  
_  
__"Quando eu estiver louco__  
__Subitamente se afaste"_

Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele. Aquele olhar sonhador, apaixonado... Ele correspondia com um sorriso terno, quando não estava tomado pelo ódio...

_"Quando eu estiver fogo__  
__Suavemente se encaixe"_

Eles ficaram se olhando durante um longo tempo, ela apenas dizendo o quanto o amava com o olhar. Ele correspondia, a seu modo. Não havia como negar, ela o encantava. Era linda como ninguém jamais poderia ser. Mas... ele a amava, afinal?

_"E quando eu estiver triste__  
__Simplesmente me abrace__  
__E quando eu estiver louco__  
__Subitamente se afaste"_

O olhar dela estava cheio de desejo. Desejo, amor, ternura, devoção. Tudo isso ela dizia a ele sem falar uma palavra. Ela precisava dele, seus olhos azuis continham um brilho que o enlouquecia.

_"E quando eu estiver bobo__  
__Sutilmente disfarce__  
__Mas quando eu estiver morto__  
__Suplico que não me mate, não__  
__Dentro de ti, dentro de ti"__  
_  
E ele a queria. Naquele momento. E a abraçou e a beijou.

_"Mesmo que o mundo acabe, enfim__  
__Dentro de tudo que cabe em ti_

_Mesmo que o mundo acabe, enfim__  
__Dentro de tudo que cabe em ti"_

Ele a beijava de forma faminta, desesperada, como se dependesse disso para salvar sua vida. Ela o abraçava com força, puxava-lhe os cabelos. Os dois respiravam superficialmente, seus corações batiam rápido e forte.

_"E quando eu estiver triste__  
__Simplesmente me abrace"_

Ela puxava-lhe as roupas e os dois só queriam se unir, se abraçar, se tocar. Como ele precisava dela. Como era doloroso não ter controle sobre a própria vida! Ele não queria pensar em mais nada, só sentir.

_"E quando eu estiver louco__  
__Subitamente se afaste"_

Como ela se entregava a ele, com total e completa confiança! Ele sentia uma imensa paz e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Ela o agarrava, ávida por ele e ele se sentia seguro e só queria morar dentro dela.

_"E quando eu estiver bobo__  
__Sutilmente disfarce__  
__Mas quando eu estiver morto__  
__Suplico que não me mate, não__  
__Dentro de ti, dentro de ti"_

Ela o beijava e abraçava como se ele fosse desaparecer. Chorava, falava seu nome. Como ele se sentia feliz, finalmente tudo estava bem. As tragédias que ele provocou, os crimes que cometeu, tudo não passava de um pesadelo.

_"Mesmo que o mundo acabe, enfim__  
__Dentro de tudo que cabe em ti_

_Mesmo que o mundo acabe, enfim__  
__Dentro de tudo que cabe em ti"__  
_  
E no fim, ele também chorou. Sentiu uma onda de júbilo, um torpor que lhe tirou todo o raciocínio e a realidade nunca pareceu tão perfeita. Só poderia ser um sonho. Um sonho maravilhoso do qual ele não queria acordar.

_"Mesmo que o mundo acabe, enfim__  
__Dentro de tudo que cabe em ti_

_Mesmo que o mundo acabe, enfim__  
__Dentro de tudo que cabe em ti"_

E quando tudo terminou, ela ainda o abraçava. Ela ainda o amava. Mas tudo não passara de um sonho. A realidade ainda esperava por ele, dura e cruel.

Ele se aninhou mais a ela como uma criança assustada e fechou os olhos, sem saber como acordaria no dia seguinte.


End file.
